


Blackout

by SickDoggo



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Blackouts, Bruh she's dead, Murder, Murder Mystery, Robot, Useful Brotherhood, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo
Summary: What will happen when a snowstorm keeps some employees and the boss of Bleedevery Where?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	1. Black out

Alan Probe entered Bleed Everywhere. There was a snowstorm that was the worst in Bleedmore's history. What this means is unknown. 

"Finally you're here. The lights have been flickering. Even after being changed. What could cause this to happen?" Ophelia Payne greeted her boss.

"Really? Is the generator going to blow? Heh, blow." Alan found his own words funny. 

"Hope not. Everyone would freak out." Ophelia walked with her boss. 

"I AM MR. GIBLETS" Mr.Giblets barely kept up. 

"You think so Giblets?" Alan Probe pet the cybernetic dog.

"BARK BARK" Mr.Giblets ran to keep up.

"It's one of those days?" Probe was used to days when everyone needs an amateur surgery or when nothing happens. 

"Wha-!" The light suddenly shut off. 

"WAG WAG WAG" Mr.Giblets ran around in fear. 

"It's not just in the storage room?" An elderly voice only brought more fear. 

"Huh?" The light went back on just as suddenly as it went off. There were three people in the room.

"Is everything all right?" Rev Robot Apocalypse rushed into the room filled with panic. 

"What happened?" Ophelia changed her gaze to the new person in the waiting room. 

"The generator was overworked so it blew a fuse. I restarted it and came here." Apocalypse explained. 

"This isn't good." Crumpet Murphy scratched the back of his neck. 

"Maybe we can leave?" Alan opened the double doors. There was nothing but snow blocking the way. 

"BARK" Mr.Giblets gave his thoughts. 

"You can say that again." Ophelia then left the room. 

"Are we going to die?" Murphy was distressed. 

"Not if we stay warm." Rev Apocalypse made sure all windows were closed. 

"I AM MISTER GIBLETS" Mr.Giblets eyed his legal owner Alan Probe. 

"Back!" Ophelia came back with blankets. 

"Sweet." Alan went to give a blanket to every staff member.

"Now the living is to be here?" Lady Saturday was the first person to enter the room after Alan went off to round up everyone.

"If that is what mister Probe wishes for." Robot Apocalypse responded. 

"What has caused this?" Flow Master entered with a baby blue blanket over his shoulders. 

"WAG WAG" Mr.Giblets answered Flow Master. 

"Here." The Procrastibot 3000 entered with both Officer Hank Brutality and Alan Probe. They all had blankets on. 

"Now we are all here." Alan Probe had rounded everyone up.

"This storm is something else." Ophelia shivered.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Officer Brutality tried to hide how cold he is.

"Getting everyone here? Me. The storm? No one." Alan Probe responded.

"When will this storm end?" Flow Master removed his bandana to use as a scarf.

"If we are lucky then the morning sun will melt the snow and ic-" Rev Apocalypse was cut off by another blackout.

"I AM MISTER GIBLETS" Mr.Giblets panicked.

"Again?" Ophelia was now more annoyed than scared.

"I will get it running." The Procrastibot 3000 got up.

"Get more blankets, please." Flow Master asked the time-bending robot.

"Sure." The Procrastibot then left. It is the only one that can see in the dark.

"Now?" Crumpet Murphy quivered.

"We wait for Procrastibot to get back." Alan Probe answered.

"Is Bumps Grinder safe?" The Reverend worried.

"Who knows?" Ophelia responded truthfully.

"What is causing the blackouts?" Lady Saturday raised an eyebrow. Then the lights came back.

"The heaters!" It struck the cyborg.

"So it's either heat and blackouts, or no heat and no blackouts?" Alan didn't know what to do.

"Back. Also unplugged a strange thingy." The Procrastibot held a multitude of blankets.

"Strange thingy?" Crumpet Murphy was just as confused as everyone else.

"Yeah. It had black marker saying 'Useful Brotherhood'." Procrastibot 3000 even with being a robot it does not know what the 'thingy' was.

"Useful Brotherhood? How in the world did that get here?" Ophelia knows that this can be bad.

"Maybe that was causing the blackouts." Alan reached that as the truth.

"WHY THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Officer Brutality yelled as somehow another blackout happened.

"Not again." Flow Master lowered his eyebrows.

"AHHHH!" Ophelia screamed bloody murder. It stopped with what sounded like bone braking. Then the lights went back on with no one doing anything to do so.


	2. Life And Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ophelia?

"AHHHH!" Ophelia screamed bloody murder. It stopped with what sounded like bone braking. Then the lights went back on with no one doing anything to do so.

"What the!!!" Alan Probe and everyone else saw Ophelia Payne on the floor with a broken neck. A bloody injury was on the back of her head. Officer Brutality's nightstick was on the floor next to Ophelia with blood on it.

"Now we must play deceive?" Flow Master noticed that Ophelia's head was caved in.

"It's obvious who did it. Brutality." The Procrastibot 3000 guessed.

"WHY WOULD I KILL HER!?!" Officer Brutality took great offense.

"Did you see what happened?" Crumpet Murphy questioned the only robot in the room.

"Nope. Was looking for Giblets." The Procrastibot 3000 answered.

"Then no one had seen the murder itself." Rev Apocalypse took control of the situation. "Which means that anyone could have done it."

"First what caused the blackout that ended Ophelia's life?" Flow Master put out something that needs an answer.

"A ghost bent on revenge?" Lady Saturday filled the air with a possibility.

"Could very much be. Yet before we decide on the supernatural we need an idea of what happened." Reverend did have a good point.

"Who was close to her when the lights came back on?" Alan thought out loud. "Lady Saturday was by Flow Master. He was the closest to Ophelia."

"Yet Brutality was closer to Saturday than me." Flow Master responded.

"Crumpet Murphy, Officer Brutality, and Alan Probe were too far away from Ophelia Payne." Robot Apocalypse started to become deep in thought.

"I AM MISTER GIBLETS" Mr.Giblets was scared with good reason.

"I know you couldn't have." Alan tried to comfort the cybernetic pug.

"I couldn't have. Can't hold stick." Procrastibot 3000 beeped out.

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it." Flow Master responded.

"What if the thingy was plugged back in?" Crumpet Murphy thought out loud.

"What if this is a love story turned violent? Everyone here knows that Ophelia hated Officer Brutality. What if he was so angry with it he killed her?" Lady Saturday watched the corpse.

"I AM MISTER GIBLETS" Mr.Giblets pointed out. "WAG WAG WAG"

"Yeah. That's right." Alan agreed with the cyborg pug.

"Who would have a reason to kill Ophelia?" Rev. Apocalypse tried to bring everyone back on track.

"S-she did?" Brutality was distraught by this sudden news.

"BARK BARK WAG WAG" Mr.Giblets tried to comfort the cop. Suddenly a blackbird flew in the room with news "Nowe is dead!"

"What!?!" Alan was shocked at the word. First Ophelia and now Nowe?

"What happened Evermore?" Flow Master was the only one besides Nowe that was close enough to Evermore for him to talk to.

"Found shiny. Then Nowe fell down from hit. Was from possessed pizza cutter!" Evermore gave the details about the murder of his friend.

"Hmm. Interesting." Rev lowered his brow. This only made things more confusing. If the bird is to be believed then a spirit killed Filthy Nowe. But why?

"Flow Master and Procrastibot, you two should investigate." Alan informed. They both left to go investigate.


End file.
